Pięć niespodziewanych spotkań z Kobietą
by ladyhouse96
Summary: SherlockXIrene, tłumaczenie.


_Na początku bardzo bym chciała podziękować jamniorii – która to odwaliła naprawdę krecią, betowniczą robotę. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Autor: Aussieflower**

**Oryginał: s/7877101/1/5_encounters_with_the_woman**

**Rating: K**

**Beta: ** **jamnioria**

**Zgoda: jest**

**Pięć niespodziewanych spotkań z Kobietą**

_1.**  
**_

Gdy John Watson wrócił na Baker Street z zakupami, przekonał się na własne oczy, że domniemana nieboszczka, Irene Adler, nie była ani trochę martwa, co więcej, siedziała właśnie w fotelu Sherlocka, odziana w bieliznę i jego koszulę, i, popijając kawę, beztrosko czytała gazetę.

Stanął w drzwiach i przez blisko minutę wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, cudem nie wypuszczając toreb z zakupami z rąk.

Irene nie wydawała się być zaskoczona jego reakcją. Posłała mu tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i uśmiechając się do siebie z charakterystycznym rozbawieniem, powróciła do lektury.

W tym momencie Sherlock wszedł do pokoju, z miną taką, jakby nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło, i John poczuł drobne ukłucie irytacji. Ktoś mógłby mu łaskawie wyjaśnić, co panna Adler robiła w ich mieszkaniu, z Sherlockową koszulą na grzbiecie i wyrazem twarzy kota, który właśnie się gdzieś zadomowił i ani myśli odejść.

W końcu Irene się zlitowała.

- Nie jestem martwa – oświadczyła, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się na taki dobór słów.

John uniósł brew, chcąc odpowiedzieć, że jeszcze aż tak nie zgłupiał, by tego nie zauważyć, ale, lekko wstrząśnięty, zdecydował się na milczenie.

- Przecież mieli ściąć ci głowę w Karachi – rzekł w końcu. – Niby jak udało ci się z tego wykręcić?

Irene uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła Sherlockowi zalotne spojrzenie.

- Kat zdecydował się mnie oszczędzić – odpowiedziała, a John przewrócił oczyma, zdążywszy już domyślić się reszty (a przynajmniej tak sądził).

- Wiedziałaś, co mu się podoba – to już nie było pytanie. Irene uśmiechnęła się, a

Sherlock zabrał jej gazetę i schował się za nią z kwaśną miną.

- Pewnie tak – odrzekła i oboje jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę Holmesa. Irene dalej uśmiechała się do siebie, a John uniósł brew do góry, zastanawiając się nad powodem uporczywego milczenia przyjaciela.

- Wydaje mi się, że ma do mnie małą słabość... – kontynuowała i łypnęła na Sherlocka znacząco. Tymczasem na twarzy Johna powoli zaczęło malować się coś na kształt zrozumienia.

- Wy... - zaczął, nadal patrząc na Irene i Sherlocka. Jego przyjaciel wyłonił się zza gazety i uniósł brwi z irytacją. Irene zamrugała niewinnie.

John uśmiechnął się. O ile dobrze wywnioskował, właśnie otrzymał piękny pretekst do dokuczania Holmesowi.

- O-kej – powiedział powoli i pokiwał głową.

Zaczynało się robić ciekawie.

_2._

Mycroft dowiedział się, że Irene żyje – co więcej, że zrobiła z niego durnia – gdy odwiedził Sherlocka w szpitalu. Młodszy Holmes otrzymał kilka ran kłutych, gdy ścigał przestępcę dla Lestrade'a. Jego stan był poważny, ale stabilny, a Mycroft stwierdził, że lepiej byłoby samemu sprawdzić, co u niego, nawet, gdyby miałby się potem wstydzić za łatwość, z jaką jego brat pakuje się w najróżniejsze kłopoty.

Był zaskoczony, gdy spostrzegł, że nie John, a ktoś inny siedzi przy łóżku Sherlocka i trzyma go za rękę.

Zmarszczył brwi. Już z dala widział, że osobą tą jest młoda kobieta, ale szybko odgonił od siebie podejrzenie, że jego brat pozwala się trzymać za rękę Molly Hooper. Nie, ta kobieta była inna – nie dość, że wyglądała inaczej, to jeszcze różniła ją pewna siebie postawa i ramiona, od czasu do czasu lekko drżące. Było w niej coś szczególnego – prawdopodobnie ta specyficzna elegancja, której nie miała żadna inna.

Wszedł do pokoju, szeleszcząc majestatycznie parasolem, ale ona nie podniosła wzroku. Patrzyła tylko na Sherlocka, chociaż dostrzegł, jak kąciki jej ust unoszą się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

A to dziwne, był pewien, że chwilę temu płakała.

Podszedł bliżej, wyprostowany i z podniesioną głową, by poznać tę niezwykłą kobietę, a gdy podniosła na niego oczy, cofnął się, zaskoczony.

- Pan Holmes – powiedziała tylko i odwróciła się z powrotem do Sherlocka. Mycroft, chwilowo niezdolny do wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, myślami wracał do dni, w których robił, co mógł, by się przekonać, czy kobieta naprawdę nie żyła.

Nie, to już było niemożliwe.

Jego rysy stężały groźnie, ale w porę opanował i jął analizować każdy ruch Irene Adler, sposób w jaki trzymała rękę Sherlocka, jej spojrzenie i wilgotną strużkę na lewym policzku..

- A dokładnie sprawdziłem – rzekł z irytacją.

- Twój brat jest bardzo sprytny – odpowiedziała kobieta, a on już prawie znów się cofnął.

Jego _brat_.

Oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej. Tylko Sherlock Holmes mógłby go zwieść.

Westchnął.

Irene nie powiedziała nic więcej i Mycroftowi bardzo to pasowało.

Gdy już nie mógł znieść przebywania z tą kobietą w jednym pomieszczeniu, wyszedł szybko z sali z rozpaczliwym pragnieniem zapalenia papierosa.

Albo pięciu.

Rozmasował palcami skronie i zdecydował, że gdy następnym razem Sherlock w coś się wpakuje, juz nie będzie sprawdzał jego samopoczucia.

_3._

Tym razem ktoś inny poza Johnem, Mycroftem i panią Hudson dowiedział się o Irene Adler. Było to na zorganizowanym przez rząd przyjęciu walentynkowym o charakterze charytatywnym, na które mieli wstęp tylko ci, którzy przysłużyli się państwu, toteż pracownicy Scotland Yardu również byli zaproszeni.

Mycroft, jako bezpośrednio zaangażowany w organizację, umożliwił Sherlockowi i Johnowi wzięcie udziału w przyjęciu.

Lestrade, z racji, iż jego żona była zajęta (najprawdopodobniej spotkaniem z pewnym nauczycielem WF-u – Sherlock zapewne znowu miał rację) zdecydował się przyjść, z kolei Sally pojawiła się tam z Andersonem, który zdecydował, że tej nocy obędzie się bez swojej żony. Później zamierzał jej kupić na przeprosiny czekoladki. Z promocji.

Donovan, świadoma, że impreza organizowana jest przez rząd, chciała wyglądać jak najlepiej. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, ile ludzi z Yardu przyjdzie – ale z pewnością nie oczekiwała obecności Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona.

Ten drugi pokazał się z piękną kobietą, prawdopodobnie jego aktualną dziewczyną. Sherlock, rzecz jasna, pary nie miał.

- Co on tutaj robi? – Sally odwróciła się do Lestrade'a i Andersona.

Anderson rozejrzał się zdziwiony; ujrzawszy przechadzającego się po sali Holmesa, skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Chyba nie zaprosili go tutaj z powodu zasług dla państwa? – prychnął. Spojrzał na Grega. – Nie mów, że to ty go zaprosiłeś! – Lestrade pokręcił głową, częściowo zirytowany tym, jak mówią o Sherlocku, a częściowo się z nimi zgadzając.

- To ty nie wiesz? – zapytał. – Jego brat pracuje w rządzie i organizował tę imprezę, a Sherlock i John tu są, bo ich poprosił. Może Sherlock ma go reprezentować.

Sally uniosła brwi. Nawet nie wiedziała, że ten świr w ogóle _ma_ brata.

Gdy Anderson poprosił ją do tańca, zgodziła się, i już na parkiecie podśmiewali się z Holmesa, przybyłego na bal walentynkowy bez pary. Nijak nie rozumieli, co ktoś taki jak on mógł robić na takim przyjęciu.

Po tańcu Sally odeszła do Lestrade'a, by porozmawiać, a Anderson poszedł po drinka. Przy stole z napojami mało brakowało, a wylałby wino na stojącą obok piękną kobietę. Miała rozpuszczone, czarne włosy, wydatne kości policzkowe, niebieskie oczy i zgrabną talię. Ubrana była w czerwoną sukienkę bez pleców, idealnie podkreślającą jej figurę.

Uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, teoretycznie był już z Sally, ale czym był biurowy flirt wobec takiej kobiety?

- Bardzo przepraszam – rzekł i mrugnął do niej figlarnie. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, chociaż był to raczej uśmiech rozbawienia.

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała i odeszła, zanim zdążył zapytać, czy ma – lub czy nie ma – ochotę zatańczyć.

Wrócił do Sally, łypiącej nań zmrużonymi oczyma. Widocznie obserwowała jego rozmowę z tamtą kobietą od początku.

Podszedł do nich John, prowadząc za rękę kobietę, z którą przyszedł. Przywitał Lestrade'a z uśmiechem, który ze szczerego zmienił się na nieco wymuszony, gdy Watson witał się z Sally i Andersonem. Kobietą u jego boku okazała się być Sara, pracująca z nim w tej samej klinice. Anderson i jej puścił perskie oko, ale po chwili zdecydował, że w sumie lepiej byłoby poszukać kobiety w czerwonej sukni i to z nią zatańczyć.

Sara przeprosiła na moment, tłumacząc się potrzebą wyjścia do łazienki, a Lestrade skorzystał z okazji i zagadnął Johna:

- Gdzie jest Sherlock? – zapytał, rozglądając się po sali za detektywem. Jakoś nie mógł go nigdzie dostrzec.

- Raczej mu się nudzi – prychnął Anderson. – Chyba, że akurat zajmuje się swoją ulubioną zabawą w obrażanie kogo popadnie.

John pokręcił głową.

- Według mnie raczej dobrze się bawi – rzekł i wskazał głową na parkiet, jedyne

miejsce, w którym Lestrade nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Sherlocka.

Ale on tam był, wirując w tańcu z kobietą, którą Andersona spotkał wcześniej.

Sally i jej partnerowi ze zdziwienia opadły szczęki, Lestrade swoją miał zamkniętą, chociaż było blisko.

- To jego… dziewczyna? – zapytała Sally.

John zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, wiedząc, że relacja, jaka łączyła Irene i Sherlocka, nie była czymś, co dałoby się opisać jednym słowem, nie wiedział jednak, jakiego innego terminu mógłby użyć. Adler wpadała z wizytą co kilka miesięcy, z czasem nawet coraz częściej, i zatrzymywała się na parę dni. Razem z Sherlockiem jedli wtedy obiad i przekomarzali się, a Irene opuszczała Baker Street, gdy zanosiło się na to, że jeszcze chwila, a razem z detektywem się po prostu pogryzą. John wiedział, że Sherlock coś do niej czuje i że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione, więc pokiwał tylko głową i odszedł w poszukiwaniu Sary.

Trójka ze Scotland Yardu obserwowała, jak Sherlock w tańcu przechyla Irene do tyłu, tak, że jej długie włosy niemal dotykają ziemi, a ich usta stykają się delikatnie.

- Cóż, cieszę się, że kogoś sobie znalazł – rzekł Lestrade, nadal nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Sally i Anderson wymienili spojrzenia i żadne z nich już więcej nie kpiło sobie ze stanu cywilnego Sherlocka.

_4._

Molly widziała tę kobietę tylko jeden raz – a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało. Znów

próbowała zdusić w sobie uczucie do detektywa i tym razem zdecydowała się zjeść obiad z kolegą z pracy (który to kolega nie był kimś pokroju Moriarty'ego, tym razem Molly sprawdziła dokładnie).

Przechodziła przez ulicę, szukając wzrokiem swojej ulubionej kawiarni, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła idącego w przeciwnym kierunku wysokiego mężczyznę.

Mężczyzna miał czarne, kręcone włosy, wydatne kości policzkowe, niebieski szalik i czarny płaszcz.

Wyglądał jak Sherlock Holmes.

Ale to nie mógł być Sherlock, bo uśmiechał się i szedł pod rękę z kobietą. Kobieta śmiała się z czegoś, trzymając rękę na dużym brzuchu – była w ciąży.

Kobieta była piękna i Molly była pewna, że nie widziała jej wcześniej, mimo to było w niej coś znajomego.

Molly zignorowała to. Tego dnia spędziła zbyt dużo czasu w kostnicy, to pewnie dlatego ta kobieta przypomniała jej oglądaną kiedyś zmarłą. A zmarli nie zmartwychwstają.

Nie była nawet pewna, czy ten mężczyzna był Sherlockiem, więc otworzyła drzwi kawiarni, gdzie kolega uścisnął ją na powitanie.

Wyrzuciła tamten obraz z umysłu i skoncentrowała się na lunchu.

Tak było bezpieczniej.

_5._

Parę lat później wszyscy wspólni znajomi Johna i Sherlocka mieli okazję ujrzeć tego drugiego w towarzystwie kobiety.

John brał ślub, chcąc oficjalnie wszystko przypieczętować z Sarą – i oczywiście zaprosił Sherlocka..

Irene przybyła również i zabrała ze sobą ich trzyletniego synka imieniem Nero. Niewielu wiedziało, że detektyw ma dziecko – to nie była rzecz, o której Sherlock rozpowiadałby na prawo i lewo, więc goście byli zaskoczeni, widząc, jak prowadzi on za rękę uroczego chłopca.

Pojawienie się Irene nie było zaskoczeniem – na początku odwiedzała Sherlocka co miesiąc, później częściej, aż w końcu ona i Nero zostawali na Baker Street na dłużej, bo John wyprowadził się do narzeczonej.

Sherlock i Irene coraz częściej rozwiązywali razem sprawy i Lestrade nie dziwił się już, gdy widział ich w Scotland Yardzie. Była tak samo bystra jak on, ale bardziej taktowna, przez co zdobyła sympatię męskiej części pracowników.

Nawet, gdy Irene śmiała się z ich zalotów, Sherlock zawsze był nieco zazdrosny. Nie należał do szczególnie wylewnych mężczyzn, ale było widać z jego oczu, że zależało mu na Irene i że naprawdę ją kochał. Mimo iż ludzie już przestali się dziwić ich związkowi, nadal zawsze bardzo chętnie o nich rozmawiali.

Mycroft odnosił się do Irene z pogardą i widać było, że denerwował go taki obrót sprawy. Mimo tego, że obecność tej akurat kobiety nie była dlań rzeczą przyjemną, cieszył się ze szczęścia brata.

W początkowych etapach relacji Irene i Sherlocka podejrzewał, że detektyw dał się zmanipulować, ale z czasem odsunął od siebie tę myśl.

I tak Irene Adler stała się częścią życia młodszego Holmesa. Nieważne, co robiła i jak długo z nim mieszkała – dla Sherlocka już zawsze była _tą kobietą_.


End file.
